


‘cause your white curtains, they are paper-thin

by the_astronomer



Series: bandito-verse oneshots that happen to have song lyric titles [3]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Help, M/M, Scar Kissing, another oneshot..... unfortunate, are they married?? maybe!!!, domestic fluff?? that’s a tag right, fuckin love that shit, i never do betas at this point, i promise they’re okay this time i swear, i think it’s after all the bad stuff, implied marriage, it’s 3 am, just whip em out in the drafts and go, lots of it me thinks, please, since when is there ever a beta, that IS a tag!! neat, this is after all the bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_astronomer/pseuds/the_astronomer
Summary: one from dema, several from dema, actually. this one’s from a stray vulture, that one’s from jason. the one on his left forearm’s a burn scar because josh was fucking around with the torches a little too much. another one from dema. there’s one where he fell into a thorn bush.the one on his stomach’s from a skirmish, but tyler’s too lazy to bend down to kiss it right now.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: bandito-verse oneshots that happen to have song lyric titles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	‘cause your white curtains, they are paper-thin

**Author's Note:**

> windows open, i can feel the breeze  
> but we’re safe here, under the sheets
> 
> -
> 
> [title inspo / watch you sleep, girl in red](https://open.spotify.com/album/1f1ED34dUA2H9mDYYTo99T?si=lCFDsJz4TpK84ZTXDzLpAQ)

theoretically, dust in the sunlight is very pretty to look at.

realistically, dust is fucking annoying when you have seasonal allergies.

it doesn't help tyler's case that the bandito camp is located in a naturally dusty place, even worse with the pollen arriving early that spring. at least the flowers are pretty to look at.

it’s unusually quiet this morning in particular, but he doesn’t mind, stopping by the medical tents to drop off supplies he managed to snag during some late night trading. mainly herbal, some bandaging. it’s mainly wordless except a ‘thank you’ and a ‘no problem’. tyler’s running on 2 hours of sleep so he’s thankful for the lack of conversation.

he found himself navigating through organized clusters of tents and stalls and campfire pits, letting his feet guide him along before stopping in front of home. it’s the same shade of green, or gray, or brown, or mustard yellow, as the others. _(except for a single faded red patch on the bottom of the right flap, but that’s just from a stolen flag from dema. said flag has since been discarded or traded off, tyler has no idea what josh did with it.)_

tyler carefully pushed open a flap with a hesitant hand, peeking inside to see if josh was inside (he was), toeing off his boots and setting them aside after making his way in. the jacket came off next. then the shirt. (it’s like 73° fahrenheit in may, and tyler likes his jacket too much). he’ll deal with the pants later. folded and carefully put away in a corner in a little wooden box.

he looked over to the mattress, chuckling under his breath as he noticed the blanket was kicked away and spilling onto the tent floor. josh was still sleeping soundly with his curls all splayed against the pillow. curls that tyler carefully ran his fingers through once he settled down.

josh’s face scrunched slightly at that, an indicator that he’s been unfortunately woken up. a slow hand started to reach and patted down tyler’s arm before finding the hand in question, bringing it to his cheek instead.

“good morning.” tyler’s voice was light and sweet, an audible smile.

“m’r’nin.” josh’s voice was low and rough, an audible grumble. he’s not mad, though. he’s definitely glad his partner’s alive. just tired.

tyler’s thumb slowly stroked josh’s cheek as his lips did their own thing. pecking josh’s. the indent on the bridge of his nose. the scar tissue on the other side of his face. the hand traveling down the curve of his neck to his shoulder, his fingers tracing the scars there. his lips found the others.

one from dema, several from dema, actually. this one’s from a stray vulture, that one’s from jason. the one on his left forearm’s a burn scar because josh was fucking around with the torches a little too much. another one from dema. there’s one where he fell into a thorn bush. the one on his stomach’s from a skirmish, but tyler’s too lazy to bend down to kiss it right now.

the hand slowly traced josh’s arm until their hands met again, tyler smiling when he felt josh’s bracelet brush against his wrist. he has a matching one on his own left wrist. he doesn’t know where josh got the materials to make them from but he swears they draw to each other without any magnetic force to guide them along.

it’s only been a few months, really.

_‘do you still want to do it?’_

“how’d trading go?”

“managed to snag some bandages and general medical supplies.”

“which ones?”

“poppy seeds, i think, willow bark, honey, some sorta ointments, tea leaves.. from what i can remember, anyway, ‘m sure juliet can tell you what else.” tyler was already half asleep, face nestled into the crook of josh’s neck. “and ‘m going to sleep.”

josh sighed through his nose, unable to hold back a chuckle as he shifted again to wrap his arms around tyler properly, fingers starting to trace the scars on his spine. “i’ll fight the nightmares for you.”

“thanks.”

josh doesn’t mind being in bed for a few more minutes, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> one again i return........... but at what cost  
> valentines day is coming up and i’m a sappy lil bitch so we got... whatever the fuck this is lol  
> also. i have no idea how or what the fuck kinda stuff u do with ur clean and Not clean clothes when ur in a straight up camp-like civilization. that’s why the box is a thing. that’s where the Dirty things go. the clean clothes r in a separate box i prommy


End file.
